Bon Voyage
by chishiki
Summary: Em que Watanuki encontra uma outra versão dele mesmo.


**Disclaimer; **xxxHOLiC não me pertence.

**Atenção;** palavrões, universo alternativo.

* * *

**Bon Voyage**

* * *

A arma nas mãos de Watanuki estava firme enquanto ele ia agachado e com os olhos estreitados pelo corredor escuro. Ainda estava claro o suficiente para a luz pálida entrar pelos buracos enormes na casa, mas ainda assim, seria estranho se ele tivesse conseguido ficar completamente relaxado.

Ele fez um sinal por cima do ombro e Doumeki se aproximou dele, ficando mais perto do que deveria. Watanuki percebeu isso, já que era às vezes constrangedoramente perceptivo quando se tratava do outro cara. Watanuki fez um sinal para que Doumeki esperasse e depois apontou sua arma para um ponto onde se via uma sombra em forma de trouxa de roupa. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Doumeki encarou fixamente a nuca de Watanuki ao perceber a hesitação do outro. Claro que Watanuki não poderia atirar numa sombra, sem chamar a atenção da coisa que estava ali também, mas ainda assim, havia alguma coisa que Watanuki não podia contar a Doumeki por causa dos malditos comunicadores quebrados.

Talvez a vida de um caçador de monstros não fosse tão simples assim.

Doumeki preferia seu arco às armas de fogo (o que Watanuki chama de idiotice), mas sabia reconhecer um bom atirador quando o via, e tinha que admitir que Watanuki era bom no que fazia. Talvez fosse por isso que Doumeki tinha parado de zoar tanto com Watanuki depois que ele passara a carregar uma arma carregada para cima e para baixo.

O homem de olhos dourados levou a mão ao seu arco, preso nas suas costas, e ao mesmo tempo à arma no coldre. Ele não tirou nenhum dos dois nem quando a sombra começou a se mexer. Sabendo que não dava para a coisa vê-los de onde estava, Doumeki cutucou as costelas de Watanuki, fazendo o homem menor grunhir e se virar, impaciente.

Doumeki o encarou nos olhos, tentando dizer sem abrir a boca que talvez fosse melhor se aproximarem mais. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para a parede intacta ao lado da porta da sala onde a coisa estava, e Watanuki deu de ombros, se posicionando silenciosamente lá. O homem de olhos azuis fez um sinal para que Doumeki ficasse ali, não por segurança, e sim para atacar o monstro se ele saísse dali.

Watanuki passou a língua nos lábios e ajeitou a arma nas mãos, ficando em posição de atirar com a arma erguida ao lado do rosto. Ele fixou os olhos na sombra que vinha vindo da direção deles, com a ansiedade quase fazendo-o apontar a merda da arma para a cabeça da coisa e estourar os miolos coloridos que estivessem ali.

Houve uma explosão, um clarão prateado e os dois homens protegeram os olhos instintivamente. Watanuki atirou direto na direção do clarão ao mesmo tempo em que Doumeki atirava uma de suas flechas. Ambas bala e flecha voltaram na direção deles. Watanuki se abaixou quando a flecha passou zunindo pelo ouvido dele e Doumeki se desviou sem sair do lugar da bala de Watanuki.

Abandonando a cautela, Watanuki gritou do chão:

- Cuidado!

Houve um momento de espera, quando Watanuki mirou no lugar onde os pés da coisa deveriam estar, quando o clarão cessou e quando Doumeki se levantou.

Imagine qual foi a surpresa de Doumeki e Watanuki quando o que saiu dali foi uma mulher.

Ela abaixou o capuz e sacudiu os longos cabelos pretos para o lado e olhou para o ambiente com curiosidade. Ou o máximo de curiosidade que a sua expressão calma poderia demonstrar. Os olhos vermelhos e a pele muito pálida estavam fazendo Watanuki desconfiar se ela era uma vampira, e ele estava quase pegando o cruxifixo e a água benta na sua mochila quando ela olhou para ele. Um sorriso afetado apareceu nos lábios pintados de vermelho e Watanuki de repente se sentiu um idiota, deitado no chão com uma arma apontada para os pés dela.

Ele se levantou com o máximo de dignidade que podia, mas ainda segurava a arma e cogitava quanto tempo levaria para ele pegar seu cruxifixo. A mulher fixou os olhos em Watanuki e houve uma espécie de entendimento nos olhos dela que nenhum dos dois homens pareceu perceber. Doumeki a estudava calmamente do seu canto. Ela não parecia de fato, humana, mas não era maligna...

Ainda.

- É concebível a sua confusão - ela disse para Watanuki, com uma expressão séria. - E também o retardamento temporário na sua mente.

Watanuki trocou um olhar afetado com Doumeki, que deu de ombros, sem demostrar a menor surpresa. Watanuki perguntaria se ele conhecia ela se não soubesse que o mundo poderia acabar, poderiam provar a existência de extraterrestres ou poderiam abaixar as calças dele e o outro homem irritantemente permaneceria com aquela mesma expressão.

- Não há retardamento temporário na minha mente, minha senhora - respondeu Watanuki, irritado, abaixando a arma. Ele se recostou na parede em frente a mulher, parecendo saber que ficariam ali durante algum tempo. - Quem é a senhora, afinal? É uma vampira ou não é?

A mulher abriu um sorriso demoniacamente angelical, o que embrulhou o estômago de Watanuki.

- Quem sabe?

- Uma ninfa?

- Talvez.

- Uma semi-imortal?

- Nunca conseguiram provar.

- Um espírito?

- Todos são.

- Uma...

Doumeki interrompeu aquele bate-boca esquisito antes que Watanuki perguntasse alguma coisa rude e aquela mulher seguisse o exemplo anterior do homem e tivesse a idéia de estourar os miolos dos dois.

- Uma feiticeira.

A mulher apenas sorriu novamente, e não dava para saber se ele tinha acertado ou não, já que ela apenas o estudou quase como quem já sabia o que ia acontecer. Watanuki ponderou um instante e resolveu pensar que ela era uma feiticeira. Era melhor do que a idéia sobre ser uma vampira, apesar de nada impedir que ela fosse uma vampira feiticeira.

Mas isso seria confuso demais.

- Não me respondeu quem é a senhora.

Houve um silêncio, embora a mulher não parecesse estar com a menor hesitação. Doumeki começou a pensar que eles poderiam ficar ali o dia inteiro se Watanuki ficasse tentando descobrir coisas sobre a... Feiticeira. Antes que o homem de olhos azuis resolvesse abrir a boca, Doumeki se adiantou e foi direto ao ponto.

- Sua segurança foi ameaçada em quaisquer formas?

- Não.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não.

- Pretende fazer mal ao Japão em geral?

- Não.

- Tudo bem - Doumeki disse por fim. Não tinha como saber se ela estava mentindo, mas enquanto a mulher fosse racional e não estivesse causando nenhum problema, não tendo atacado nenhum deles e nem sequer destruído o lugar (que tinha sido destruído durante um terremoto), eles não poderiam fazer nada senão deixá-la ir e esperar que não resolvesse dominar o mundo. - Vamos.

Watanuki observou Doumeki sair, estupefato.

- Aonde você está indo, seu imbecil? - ele perguntou, indignado. - _Eu_ dou as ordens por aqui, e como você pretende deixar a mulher ir embora?

Doumeki não se deu ao trabalho de responder, já longe daquela sala.

- DOUMEKI.

Mas claro que ele ouviu o grito.

- Você pode ficar aí a noite inteira se quiser, Watanuki.

Yuuko Ichihara observou Watanuki seguir o outro homem para fora do lugar, aparentemente aceitando que ela era... Inofensiva... e se lembrou de fazer um brinde a exatidão do universo. Se virando para trás, ela abandonou a capa com capuz.

- Talvez agora vocês acreditem - ela perguntou, deixando que a implicância e o tom de riso escorregassem para a sua voz - que existam em outras dimensões.

Watanuki foi o primeiro a sair de trás da porta semi-destruída, com uma expressão esquisita. Ele estava encarando o lugar por onde seu outro eu tinha acabado de sair como se tivesse visto uma coisa realmente absurda. E, tecnicamente tinha. Ele não esperava se ver naquela roupa de militar, com aquela expressão de: "vou-atirar-em-você-dentro-de-cinco-segundos", e, tecnicamente, mais velho. Estava na cara que ele era o chefe dali.

Pena que não exercia o maldito cargo direito.

O Doumeki-da-outra-dimensão era exatamente igual ao Doumeki-da-dimensão-normal. Tão igual que Watanuki sabia que se ele não estivesse usando aquela mesma roupa de militar, não haveria diferenças. A existência de vários eus em várias dimensões era algo particularmente bizarro.

Ao lado de Yuuko, Doumeki observava o lugar, imaginando vagamente se o Watanuki-da-outra-dimensão era tão interessante quando o Watanuki-da-dimensão-normal. Em todos os sentidos.

Yuuko apenas suspirou.

- Só porque o Watanuki desta dimensão foi rude comigo me chamando de vampira, eu acho que o Watanuki da nossa dimensão terá de compensar me preparando alguns barris de saquê...

Watanuki lançou um olhar incrédulo para Yuuko.

- Você disse _barris_?

A feiticeira deu outro de seus sorrisos demoníacos e deu as costas a Watanuki. Doumeki a acompanhou, ainda imaginando coisas sobre o Watanuki desta dimensão. Talvez seu eu extra-dimensional não ficasse muito feliz com isso, então, Doumeki, se sentindo estranhamente parte do posto de "Entendedor Universal", disse por cima do ombro.

- Você pode ficar aí o dia inteiro se quiser, Watanuki.

O garoto de olhos azuis lançou um olhar maligno para Doumeki.

- Noite, seu idiota, noite.

Então o seguiu...

...imaginando, com relutância, se o Doumeki daquela dimensão era tão interessante quando o seu... Quer dizer, da sua dimensão. Por fim, ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ficar enfiado naquela trouxa de roupa enquanto Doumeki e Yuuko simplesmente se escondiam de forma elegante atrás da parede devia ter mexido com o céu cérebro.

_Mas que merda_.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa idéia da viagem extra-dimensional me surgiu de repente, quando eu estava terminando de escrever a cena em que os dois agiam como se estivessem em Missão Impossível. Talvez eu faça uma continuação, com DouWata de verdade em vez de só implícito, HIHIHI.

xxxx


End file.
